After that kiss
by midoriaida
Summary: After Nagisa's and Kayano's kiss, Karma started to continously tease Nagisa. In spite of Nakamura's theory, Nagisa didn't want to think about it until Karma provoked him... My first fanfiction in English so please consider it when reading. The story itself makes as much sense as this stupid description but I still hope someone'll like it. Illustration coming soon.
1. After that kiss

After that kissing incident between Kayano and Nagisa, Karma didn't stop teasing his friend about it.  
He usually said things like 'Did you use the situation as an excuse to kiss her?' or 'You know nobody would think about kissing a person only to make them stop raging. Except couples.'  
When he saw Nagisa, he often greeted him with 'Here comes the prince!'

Nagisa slowly started to get tired of it. It really annoyed him - especially because if he hadn't done what he had, Koro-sensei might have not been able to bring Kayano back. It needed doing and he didn't think about it in a romantic way.

So after a few days, he immediately snapped at Karma's first insult:  
"You should stop saying nonsenses, even Nakamura-san gave it up days ago!"  
Rio raised her head and and said with an evil grin: "Could it be that you're jealous?"  
And waited for Karma's reaction.

The red haired boy got surprised, but a moment later he wore his usual sarcastically calm expression again.

Instead of him, Nagisa replied:  
"W-why do you think so? He has never shown signs of liking Kayano that way..."  
"I'm not talking about Kaede-chan" said Rio still grinning and forming "Na-gi-sa" with her lips. She waited for the boy to realize what she had meant.  
It didn't take too long. A few moments later Nagisa's whole face flushed.  
"Y-you know I-I'm a guy!"  
"And you know a guy can be gay."  
"But he's not...!" then he stopped. How could he say it instead of Karma himself? So he added: "Right, Karma-kun...?"  
But the asked boy didn't say a word.

_

After class ended, Nagisa went to Karma to go home together.

"What are you going to do at home?" he asked cheerfully, making Karma look at him and feel relieved.  
The red haired boy had expected Nagisa to interrogate him about the conversation earlier. But he soon tensed up again as Nagisa continued. "I hope you'll stop teasing me from now on. Although I don't know why you're enjoying it that much."  
"Didn't you find Nakamura's theory reasonable?" said Karma with a sarcastic smile.  
"As you said, that's just a theory. I want to hear it from Karma-kun himself."  
"Eh, are you interested? ~" Nagisa decisively nodded. "OK, I'll tell you but don't get mad~" he seemingly enjoyed making Nagisa frustrated. And the game still didn't end. He was preparing for the final blow - the most Karma-ish way to get out of this awkward situation.  
"I wanted to see how Kayano reacts to those comments -"  
Nagisa interrupted him:  
"So you really do like her-"  
"Nope~ I just thought she was feeling uncomfortable."

Nagisa started to get more and more annoyed. Although he had asked Karma to stop teasing him, it seemed like it was only fuel to the fire.  
"I've already said sorry to her."  
Karma's evil grin made him even angrier. Although usually Nagisa was patient, this had been going on for days and he had enough.

"But that doesn't change the fact how bad that kiss must've felt... since it was from you."  
For Nagisa, this was the last straw.  
He grabbed his insulter and pulled him behind the tree they had been walking next to.  
"I'll show you I'm not a bad kisser!"  
"Nagisa-kun, what are you-"  
Then he pushed Karma's back to the tree and silenced him with his lips.  
Karma left his mouth open in surprise so Nagisa's tongue easily slipped in. He began to count the hits as he was exploring every corner.  
1 hit, 2 hits, 3 hits... 10 hits...  
After 35 he lost count.

Karma was just standing pushed to the tree and didn't move an inch. He felt his legs weaken and his heart burst.  
His mind got so blank that he even forgot it was the result of his masterplan...

They both started panting rapidly as they parted.  
Nagisa's anger had disappeared long ago replaced by pleasure and now he realized what he'd done.  
"W-what did I just..." He covered his mouth with his hand, his whole face blushing.  
Karma's face was as red as his hair while trying to get back to his usual self.

After a minute of staring at each other, they both managed to calm down a bit.  
Nagisa broke the silence:  
"Will... will you take back what you said?" he asked, still blushing.  
Karma grinned again.  
"I couldn't decide, so could you do it again?"  
The red color spread to Nagisa's ears.  
The only thing he could say was: "So Nakamura was right after all."  
All he could do in embarrassment is to run away and leave the surprised Karma.

From that day, Karma never mentioned that kiss with Kayano again.


	2. And after THAT kiss

Three days after Nagisa had shown Karma his kissing skills, he still wasn't able to talk normally to his red haired friend.  
He had done it impulsively, not thinking before acting.  
He felt a bit satisfied since he had managed to embarass Karma, but because he didn't know how the boy had interpreted the situation, he found it better not to say anything.  
And he would've stayed like that if Karma hadn't gone to his desk and started to talk to him.

"Hey Nagisa-kun, what's wrong? Could it be that you're afraid of hearing my opinion on your 'technique'?" he asked with an evil grin.  
"K-Karma-kun..." Nagisa blushed. "That's n-not the case...!"  
"Ha? Then what?" His typical teasing tone was obvious.  
"That's..." Nagisa was trying to escape from the unpleasant conversation. "I... I need to go to the restroom!" And he stood up then disappeared through the door with a speed even Koro-sensei would've been proud of.

The others looked at the door, the empty desk and then at Karma. As if feeling the yellow looks towards him, the boy ran out of the classroom.

Since Nagisa had slowed down after disappearing from the others' sight, Karma could easily catch up to him. He blocked Nagisa's way and pushed him to the wall.  
"Nagisa-kun, you were so enthusiastic about proving me your skills that you didn't even let me reply." That self-concious look on his face was signaling danger. "You know I'll tell you anyway if I want to."  
"N-no... Erm... K-Karma-ku-"  
Nagisa couldn't even finish his explanation, Karma silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"This is my reply." He said while returning to Nagisa's lips. This time he didn't let him go after a few seconds.

Nagisa was too shocked to move. Then he felt Karma's tounge licking his lips and he let it in without hesitation.

Karma didn't bother counting the number of hits. He was too self-confident to doubt his skills, plus too distracted by the pleasure.

Nagisa didn't let Karma be the only one attacking, he joined the battle by moving his lips and tounge. He clung to his friend's back while exploring his mouth.  
But Karma didn't let Nagisa either, so he tried to reach deeper with his tounge and in order to keep the blue-haired boy in the same position, he placed his leg between Nagisa's. With this he earned a quiet moan.  
Encouraged by the sound he moved his legs a bit. Nagisa seemed to notice his unconcious moans only that time and he pushed Karma a bit backwards while separating their lips.  
He wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth, blushing heavily.

Seeing his expression made Karma smile - no, actually it was a satisfied evil grin. But he couldn't hide his slightly red face - he probably didn't even notice it.  
"I hope you got what I meant: You really weren't bad, but will you admit that I'm even better?"

Nagisa realized the situation just now.  
"K-Karma-kun, we are at school!"

"I know. But that's not an answer."

"Look, Koro-sensei's standing over there defenseless!"

"Still no an a- wait!" He looked at the direction Nagisa was pointing what resulted in the blue haired boy's almost successful escaping attempt. In a blink of eye Karma grabbed his waist and turned him back to the wall. "Use a better excuse next time." he said, grinning. "That octopus always looks defenseless."

"Karma-kun, let me go, he's really coming!" Nagisa tried to get out of the strong grip, but he knew he couldn't beat Karma with force only.

"I'll let you go after you answered properly~" That teasing tone again. Then he leaned closer and whispered to Nagisa's ears. "So which of us was better, Na-gi-sa-kun?"

Nagisa took a deep breath and an innocent smile appeared on his face.  
"You aren't bad, but... I couldn't judge it properly, so do it again after school, will you?"

Karma hadn't expected an answer like this. His grip loosened so that Nagisa could free himself and go back to the classroom.

"Hey, that was my line!" said Karma. Then he leaned to the wall. "Looks like I got invited for another round." A satisfied grin. "Just hold on until then, Nagisa-kun."

And he went after Nagisa.

_

Koro-sensei had deliberately slowed down. After making it sure that it wasn't a fight, the best option was not to interfere.

Thanks to that, he got a new topic for gossiping.

 _End_


End file.
